Prim's Diary
by Hp-Disney
Summary: There are things that Prim wants to tell her sister, but how? She finds comfort in a blank book...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Blank Pages

A 12 year old girl with blond braids sat curled up with her cat on her sister's bed. Tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Katniss, please come back... Safe and sound!"

"Prim!" A male voice shouted. Prim got up wiping tears off her face as she opened the door. A very handsome dark haired guy with deer meat and a bag of trades stood outside.

"Gale," she hugged her sister's best friend "why did Katniss volunteer?" She sobbed into him.

"To protect you," Gale pushed her away as he got down to Prim's height, "Katniss loves you and always wants to keep you safe." Prim nodded. Gale brought in the meat and all the other trades. They began to "fill" the empty cupboards. Gale pulled out a brown package.

"Madge told me to give this to you."

Gale gave Prim a hug and left. Prim opened the package, it was a book. She opened it. The pages were blank, accept for the first page. There was a note from Madge.

_**Dear Primrose,  
I am so sorry. I always considered your sister and I friends. We ate lunch together at school. Katniss loves you so much! She never stoped talking about you. My mother said that her sister went to the Games. She told me that she wrote every day in a diary. I thought maybe you would too. I hope this helps you. I am sure that Katniss will come home as District 12's victor. If you want to you can always talk to me. I know it will be weird talking to the mayor's daughter, but you know where to find me.  
Madge Undersee**_

Prim's lip quivered, as her tears stained the paper. She pulled her legs to her chest, trying to remember the song Katniss would sing to her.

'_Katniss you were always there, what will I do when your not?'_ Was the first thing Prim wrote.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Katniss' interview

Prim sat biting her nails as the interviews started. The girl from District 1 walked across the screen. Prim gulped, 'she looks so fake, why does the Capitol love fake?' The girl crossed her legs as she sat next to Caesar. Caesar turned to her and her interview started. One by one Prim watched the Tributes' interviews.****

**_"Katniss Everdeen from Disrtict 12" _**Prim bit her lip and leaned towards the screen with wide eyes. She watched as Katniss sat next to Caesar.**_"What has impressed you the most about the Capitol?"_** Was the first question he asked her... Prim didn't catch the first part she was just too amazed by the beautiful dress Katniss was wearing. Caesar reapeats the question as Katniss looks dumbfounded.

**_"The lamb stew,"_** Caesar laughs, Prim smiles at her sister.

_**"The one with the dried plums? I could eat that by the bucketful."**_ Caesar pats his stomach**_ "it doesn't show does it?"_** Prim rolls her eyes as the audience laughs. The interview continues as Caesar asked about the costume she wore. Prim's mind wandered thinking about the costume she wore for the opening. Her flickered back to the screen as Katniss started to twirl. Prim smiled she never thought her sister would act like that, especially for the Capitol. They then talked about her score,_ 'Katniss how did you that 11!' _

_**"Let's go back then, to the moment they called your sister's name at the reaping,**_" Prim's shoulders straightened, _**"and you volunteered. Can you tell us about her?"**_

_**"Her name is Prim. She's 12. And I love her more than anything.**_" Prim's eyes stung with tears at the mention of her name.

_**"What she say to you after the reaping? Then what did you say to her?"**_

_**"She told me to try and win, I swore to her I would."**_ Prim gulped back tears as Caesar smiled.

_**"Katniss Everdeen, Tribute from District 12!**_" He said once the buzzer rang. Peeta came on the screen. Prim rubbed her eyes as her mother hugged her.

"She'll be ok," she kissed Prim's head "it's Katniss she'll be fine."

Peeta's interview started and Prim was only half watching. Then she looked back the screen when she heard gasping and awing. Prim re-played Peeta's interview in her head... _'No way! Peeta is in love with Katniss!'_ Prim smiled, _'Somehow I always thought the boy with bread was perfect for her...'_


End file.
